


the only heaven I'll be sent is when I'm alone with you

by Skamtrash



Series: at the mere sound of his voice, I'm weak in the knees [2]
Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Sex, Angst, Autumn, Flirting, Fluff, Graduation, Height Differences, M/M, Mostly fluff and smut, Plans For The Future, Public Sex, Size Difference, Smol Isak, Smut, They have a cute autumn date to a pumpkin patch and carnival, tiny bit of angst sprinkled in
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:27:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22175536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skamtrash/pseuds/Skamtrash
Summary: isak and evens relationship after isak breaks down evens protective walls. important conversations, a bit of smut, a lot of love.part two to the uni au where even messes around and has sworn off dating but then he meets Isak, who flips everything upside down by being the sweetest and most precious person.
Relationships: Even Bech Næsheim/Isak Valtersen
Series: at the mere sound of his voice, I'm weak in the knees [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1596226
Comments: 13
Kudos: 123





	the only heaven I'll be sent is when I'm alone with you

**Author's Note:**

> this is part two to a series. can be read without but recommended to be read after the first story.

Even trails his hands down the curve of Isaks back down to his ass, squeezing it in each palm as they kiss and Isak grinds on top of him. Isak sits up to pull Evens shirt off and throws it on the floor, leaning back down to resume the kiss. Isak brings his hand down in between their bodies, beginning to unbutton Evens pants when the door swing opens up. Isak jumps up and turns around seeing Jonas with his suitcase, a little startled and out of breath. 

"Hey" He smiles hopping off the bed to engulf him a bear hug after nudging his glasses up, pretending his best friend didn't walk in on him trying to get in his boyfriend's pants. "Sorry, I didn't know you would be here so soon." They saw each other only a week ago so there's not much of a long winded reunion for their return to university. 

"Hey Even" Jonas greets, bringing his things inside. 

Even shoots him a smile as he buttons his pants back up and gives an awkward glance to Isak and down to the bulge in his pants. 

"When did you get in?" Jonas ask the two as he starts unpacking. Isak picks Evens shirt from the floor and throws it in his lap to hide his bulge and stands in between his legs to block the view from Jonas. "About an hour ago. Since Even is a senior now, he has one of the bigger rooms of the house now which is exciting" Isak smiles as he leans back to Even as the older blond wraps his arms around his neck and gives a kiss to his forehead.

"Sweet! What classes do you have this semester?" The boys chat and catch up on their plans for the new school year. When Jonas heads out about a half hour later, leaving the boys alone, Isak closes the door right behind his best friend and turns to Even who is smirking with raised brows. Isak giggles and runs over to him, hopping onto his bed as Even pulls him back down to his lips. 

.

_hi, come over?_

_can't, already have homework :( med professors ironically have no empathy. who gives work this early on in the semester?_

_well good thing your internship gave you a lot of experience so you should fly through this semester_

_if I'm lucky. you didn't get any work?_

_I did, don't really plan on doing much of it_

_:(_

_what?_

_I don't like when you do that, the whole not caring about your education thing_

_hey, I'm a senior. I've made it this far, right? I do enough to pass, it's all that matters. and it's art, don't think a job really cares for the degree, as long as I know what I'm doing_

_okay. just don't want to be the only smart one in this relationship :p_

_don't be mean_

_lol im kidding. do you want to go on a date tonight when I finish?_

_yes sir, where to?_

_idk, I'll find something. meet me here at 8?_

_okay❤_

.

Isak comes trailing down the steps after Even had texted him he's arrived. He greets him with a kiss on his tip toes, "I didn't have time to get your flowers." He apologizes. Every time Isak ask Even on a date, he buys him flowers even when Even insists it's not necessary and he doesn't even know how to care for them but Isak doesn't want them to ever lose the magic and honeymoon phase in their relationship. 

Isak leads the way to the train for a twenty minute ride and Even immediately notices the array of lights in a distance and spots a ferris wheel when they get off the train. 

"Is there a carnival going on?"

Isak smiles and nod, "The community center is hosting it and they made sure it was the weekend after college kids came back"

"Well that's a fucking cute date" Even says kissing his cheek. 

When they arrive at the carnival and purchase unlimited wristbands, Isak interlocks their hands, "Where to first?"

They decide on the mini roller coaster to get their adrenaline high, followed by the 360 swing and the carousel. They walk and explore the grounds a little after a couple more rides before deciding to indulge in funnel cake. They find benches and Even sits down and pulls Isak into his lap, or rather on his right thigh 

Isak breaks off a piece of the dough and feeds it to Even and takes a bite himself.

"Do you like it?" Isak ask and Even nods, opening his mouth again and Isak gives him another bite. They continue to eat when an older lady walks over to them with a little girl in her arms 

"Hello boys" She greets. Even gives a confused look and weak smile as Isak smiles and politely greets her back. 

"I just wanted to remind you that there is a lot of kids here and you guys shouldn't be sitting like that for everyone to see."

Isak is sat confused and flabbergasted but Even speaks up, "And what's the problem if kids see us? We're not doing anything."

"It gives them the wrong idea, they don't need to think two guys is a normal thing."

Even sucks his teeth, "Fuck off with your homophobic bullshit."

As the lady continues to speak, Even repeats himself, interrupting her, "Fuck off!!!" He reiterates, and turns Isak to him and kisses his lips, making sure to make a spectacle of it, tongues and all before pulling back seeing the lady had vanished. 

"Jesus fucking christ." Even sighs, shaking his head. "People have nothing better to do." Even looks up to Isak who still hasn't spoken, "Are you okay?"

Isak nods and just moves aside to sit on the bench. 

"Hey, hey. Did she get to you?" He ask picking Isak back up to sit in his lap, "Fuck her. Don't make her make you feel ashamed of us, of being who you are. She's a ignorant piece of shit, that's it. There's nothing wrong with what we have and nothing wrong with kids seeing people in love."

Isak nods and just wraps his arms around Evens neck, "Just feel bad for the child, now she's going to grow up thinking it's okay to act like that."

"But hopefully she'll be growing up in a world where so many queer people are out and unapologetic that she'll realize it's completely normal."

Isak softly smiles, and runs his hand through his hair, "I love you"

"And I love you. Do you want to finish the funnel cake?'

Isak shakes his head, "Lost my appetite"

Even finishes what he can before they ditch it to the trash and head towards the ferris wheel. They buckle into the seat and Isak rest his head against Evens shoulder and plays with his fingers, "Has that happened to you? Like homophobia?" Isak ask.

"No, not really. I haven't been in a relationship with a guy before so no one knew. And people in my school weren't really rushing to tease me since they knew I wouldn't just sit back and let it happen. Have you?"

Isak nods, "A couple times. And sometimes I wasn't even in a relationship, I guess it's sometimes the way I dress and people will say stuff to me. I've never been like beat up or anything but it's always like microaggressions, you know? Like that lady. But one time someone did yell slurs at me when they saw my ex and I kissing but thats it. "

Even rubs and caresses Isaks shoulder and down to his arm, "well I love that you didn't let it change you, you're still you."

"Yeah, I thought about it for a while but I just want to be happy." He says kissing the back of Evens hand. 

"And are you happy?"

Isak tilts his head up to him and nods and leans up to kiss him. He brings his hand to Evens cheek and softly kisses his lips. 

When they pull back, Even ask, "Tell me about your last relationship"

"Really?" Isak ask. And Even nods to confirm. 

"Okay well his name was Joshua. We met in second year. He was the year above me and he was really sweet. He apparently liked me for a long time and when he was drunk at this party, he told me and so when we went back to school, we talked about it and started dating. We dated for two years and it was nice. I really liked his family and stuff but towards the end, it just wasn't the same. We felt more like friends than boyfriends so we broke it off."

"Was he your only boyfriend?"

"Mhm."

"How was the sex?" 

"Even!!!" He lightly hits his chest, not wanting their cart to shake if he hit him too hard. 

"What? Tell me" He laughs. 

"It was good. I mean, we lost our virginity to each other and back then, I thought it was really good but looking back, I don't know if it was that great. Knowing what I know now"

"And what do you know now?"

"How good it can really be" Isak smiles, looking up at him. "So is there some underlying story as to why you put your dick in everyone on campus?" Isak questions.

"Jesus, slut shame me, why don't you? It wasn't everyone" He defends

"You know what I mean" He giggles 

"You want to know if there's some traumatic childhood story that made me seek momentary fulfillment in other people? No, there's not always some backstory, you know? I just like having sex, and as long as I'm safe and my partner and I are on the same page that it's nothing more, then why not?"

Isak nods, "Do you get bored? Like sleeping with me since you're used to having something new?"

"No actually. I thought I might to be honest. Not because of you but just being with one person in general but I'm not bored at all. It's hard to be when you look the way you do and have the body you do." Even says kissing his cheek as Isak squeezes his thigh. "Also helps that I'm in love with you"

Isak chuckles, "Yeah, that's pretty useful information. Even smiles and ask, "So you weren't turned off by the fact that I had slept around?"

"A little bit" He admits. "Obviously not enough to not want you but I really just liked you for you and don't think anyone is unlovable because they were promiscuous at one point. At the party last semester though, when that guy came up to you asking to sleep with you again, it kind of made me realize I didn't like it. With it being right in front of me and I thought this is going to be our relationship on campus, people constantly coming up to you like that but thankfully it hasn't been. It's been good"

"Why haven't you asked how many people I've been with? I feel like that's something that would of been asked by now"

"Do you want me to ask?"

Even just shrugs. 

"What's the point? I don't want the answer. It'll probably just make me upset to know so many people had you the way I do. Knowing is going to do nothing to help this relationship. All I needed to know is if I would be safe being intimate with you and I am and that's all that matters."

Even just stares at Isak in disbelief. Because what a crazy concept, loving someone despite their past. Isak is so effortlessly loving him and is so comfortable and assured in himself and his relationship, there's no room for jealousy and it makes Even happy to hear him say that. 

"You got one thing wrong though. No one has had me like you do. I've never slept with anyone more than once, I never stayed in bed with them after, never loved any of them or _made_ love to any of them, never got vulnerable like we do, never did it unprotected before, never cuddled, never laughed never shared what we have, with anyone, Isak."

Isak pulls Even down to his lips, pulling him close by his t shirt. Lips lock and tongues clash as Isak sneaks his hand up Even's shirt and frankly wants to be off this ride to jump his boyfriend's bones. 

As if there's a wish granted, they hear, "Break it up, time to get off" The couple separates and jump out of the ferris wheel and scurry off. "Should we go back?" Isak ask and Even agrees as they hurry home to make love.

.

"Tell me I'm stupid, just tell me I just need you to be your brutally honest self."

"Even, I really don't care" Fran groans through the phone

"Tell me!!!"

"You're not stupid because you think about marrying Isak, that's what it's like to be in a relationship. You're just generally stupid."

"But like it hasn't even been a year, why am I thinking like this?" He complains.

"Just because you think about it doesn't mean it needs to happen right now. Now seriously I'm hanging up."

"Fran seriously --" His phone starts vibrating and it's Isak calling. 

"Isaks calling, I'll talk to you later." He switches the lines. 

"Hi gorgeous"

He giggles, "Hi"

"What's up?"

Nothing, just wanted to talk to you. What are you doing?"

"Nothing, I just got off the phone with Fran."

"How is she doing?"

"The usual. Being her annoying self. What are you up to?"

My class got cancelled so I'm just watching TV and I made some cookies

"Saving me some?"

"Of course."

"What kind did you make this time?"

"I don't really know. I just followed some recipe and they have marshmallows in them so it's very good and gooey."

"Can't wait to try, you always bake the best stuff"

"Aw thank you. I was thinking maybe I can stay over this weekend?"

"Yeah of course. There's going to be a party here Friday or Saturday, just so you know. "

"Okay, that's fine. As least you're on the top floor now so everything won't be too loud."

"Yeah, being a senior has it's benef--- Ow dude, get off of me!! " Even groans. "I'm on the phone with Isak, get away. "

"You guys can have phone sex later, come here" Isak hears Elias say on Even's end

"Baby, I have to go. I'll call you later, okay? The boys want me for some reason."

"Yeah, yeah okay. Talk to you later"

.

Isak had left campus to stay with Even for the weekend. They spent Friday night with Isak making them cookies and watching a film with Evens roommates and spent the morning going out to a cafe for some food and coffee and a quick shopping trip. 

A couple hours later, the house is filled to the brim with intoxicated college kids. Isak is talking to one of his classmates who he ran into. 

"Its good to see you out, you look really nice." The guys compliments. 

Isak smiles into his glass, "Thank you."

"I didnt see you at many parties last year."

"I know but then I met my boyfriend and he kind of got me into them."

"Your boyfriend?" The boy asked with raised brows. 

"Yeah, he and his roommates live here." Isak explains. 

"I uh--sorry, I was kind of trying to hit on you. I'm new at this. I didn't know you were taken. I should of known, you're gorgeous."

"He is gorgeous" Even says suddenly, wrapping his arms around Isak from behind as he sways in his arms and Even looks towards the guy who looks freaked out. 

"You're uh--you're dating Even?" He ask gobsmacked.

"Yeah" Isak answers. "Why?" 

"But you're like really sweet?" He says really confused. "And he--"

"I'd be careful what I say next." Even warns the guy with a fake smile. The guy just gives a shy wave to Isak and mutters see you in class before walking off.

Isak turns in his arms, "Hi"

"Hello, what are you wearing?" He ask kissing his neck. "I saw you over here and almost had a heart attack."

Isak chuckles against his chest, "Why?"

Even pulls back and checks Isak out who blushes and Isak covers his boyfriend's eyes, "Stop looking at me like that"

"Well if I can't, who's supposed to look at you?"

Isak drops his hand and shyly admits, "I wanted a cute summer outfit before it starts getting cold out." He looks down at his short sleeve mesh shirt and pastel rainbow shorts that don't leave much to the imagination. "Is it too much?" He ask starting to feel self conscious. 

"Never too much, you always look beautiful" He says picking Isak up and pushing him back up against the wall and kisses the fear and insecurity out of him. Isak wraps his arms around him and tightens his legs around his waist. They continue to make out up against the wall until Even is being pulled back, "Dude, the police are here" Some random guy says.

Even groans, "there's like 8 people that live here, you couldn't find anyone else?"

The guy shrugs and Even puts Isak down, kisses his lips and tells him to wait right there. As Even starts walking off, Isak pulls him back and grabs the joint from behind his ear.

Even thanks him, blows a kiss and heads to the front door.

When Even comes back a couple minutes later, Isak ask him what happened. 

"Noise complaint. But I charmed them, as I do."

Isak rolls his eyes, "Okay. Whatever you say."

"I think we were doing something before I left" He teases and Isak smiles and pulls his boyfriend back down to his lips. Innocent kissing turns into heated kissing. Isak wraps his leg around Even as the older boy starts mindlessly thrusting his hips. Even starts kissing down Isaks neck as Isaks head falls back. 

Even drops Isaks leg and presses their bodies together. He pulls his hips back ever so slightly and his hand comes down to touch Isak through his pants. The younger blonds mouth falls open as he looks up at Even begging for something, he's not sure what exactly but he needs Even. Even whispers, "Want to touch you here. Right here."

Isak looks around and starts to get nervous. There's people everywhere and sure they can get away with it if people ignored them but there's no way to hide if someone did look their way. 

"Lets go in the hallway" He compromises, it's a little secluded but still gives them the adrenaline of possibly being caught. Even takes him down the hall and roughly kisses his lips until he feels Isak hardening up in his pants. 

He brings his hand down and slides it in Isaks tight shorts and starts touching him. 

Isak looks up to Even as the tall blond bites down on his lip, "Does it feel good?"

Isak nods as he thrust up into Evens hand. Isak buries his face into Even's chest when it starts feeling really good, "Does it get you off knowing anyone can cone over here and see me touching you? See how fucking hot you look when you're being touched?"

"Does it?" Even ask again when he gets no answer. "Yes" He whines, hand clenches down on Even's shoulder. 

Even starts sucking and kissing on Isaks neck, hand moving faster as Isaks mouth falls agape, "Keep doing that" He begs through a whisper. And in Isaks peripheral, he spots another couple coming down the hall looking for an empty bedroom. And in that moment, Even does something with the twist of his hand that makes his orgasm sneak up. Isak just hides his face and bites onto Evens shoulder, undoubtedly bruising him, as his orgasm hits him hard and he doesn't utter a sound. 

Isaks hot breath is felt against Evens skin as the older boy tries to keep his boyfriend upright, knowing Isak can often lose his balance and gravity can take over if he isn't lying down. He found that out this summer and after they had sex in the shower and as soon as they finished, Isak slipped down to the shower floor, his bones turning into jelly.

Even whispers to Isak to wait as he goes to quickly wash his hands and comes back and wraps Isak in his long arms. He knows Isak liked to be cuddled, held and touched after experiencing anything intimate so he keeps Isak in his arms until the boy mumbles, "You're smushing me" He giggles. Even laughs, looking down at Isak and straightening his crooked glasses as Isak pokes Evens cheek. 

"What was that for?"

Isak shrugged, "You're sweet" He smiles. Even pecks his lips before Isak is dragging them back to the living room as they join a couple of the roommates in a beer pong game. 

.

Isak and Even has gone a full ten months without any arguments. They barely even bickered unless it was playful between them. 

But it's really unexpected when it does happen. Isak is studying for an upcoming exam that he's really worried and stressed about. He had been studying so much that he hadnt seen Even in a week so when Even texted him, asking to come over, he said yes and that was his first mistake.

This exam is worth a huge chunk of his grade so he's trying to focus but Even is currently massaging his shoulders telling him to relax.

"Even" He sighs. "Stop, I need to focus."

"No, you need a break. You've been studying all week"

"Yeah, well one of us has to do well in school. Both of us can't flunk out and do nothing with our life" He says completely exhausted and frustrated. 

Even steps back in shock and drops his hands, "Are you insinuating that's what I'm doing? That I'm a lowlife with no plans for my future?"

"Even, I didn't say that" He sighs.

"But you did. You think I'm less than you because I'm not going to be a fucking doctor, Isak? Look how fucking stressed you are, is it even worth it?"

"And if we stay together and have a family, who's paying for everything, Even? You?" He yells back. "With an arts degree?"

Even just glares at Isak, "Fuck you." He slams the door behind himself as he leaves. 

Isak slams his head against the desk and cries. He cries so much he cries himself to sleep. When Jonas gets back, he moves Isak from his desk to his bed and he sleeps for 11 hours.

When Isak finally wakes up, he has a pounding headache. He stretches and grabs his phone on his bedside table and realizes it's dead. He plugs it in and sits up to see Jonas playing video games. 

"Jonas"

He turns to look at him and quickly back to the screen, "Hey buddy, you're awake. "

"What time is it?" 

"Its 11:30. You slept for 11 hours, dude. Were you that exhausted?" 

Isak shrugs, feeling disoriented, "I'm going to shower" He says.

When he's in the shower, all of a sudden last night's events come rushing back and he remembers what he said. "Oh god" He groans and hurries up in the shower and rushes back to the room to turn on his charging phone. 

When the home screen loads, he immediately calls Even and is sent to voicemail. Another call and voicemail. 

He shoots him a text, _hi, I passed out when you left yesterday and just woke up and remembered what happened. I'm so so sorry. I didn't mean any of that. call me please._

"Are you okay?" Jonas ask.

Isak nods, not wanting to talk about it, feeling humiliated. He starts getting dressed in his matching sweats and hoodie, knowing he has to go see Even in person and shouldn't expect a call back. 

He leaves once he's ready and walks over to Evens. He unlocks the door when he gets there and a couple of his roommates are hanging out in the living room and all turn to him 

"Hey Isak" 

He waves at them as he bypasses their looks and heads upstairs to Evens room. He gives a quiet knock and hears Evens voice, "Come in."

He opens the door slowly and Even sighs when he sees Isak, "What are you doing here?"

"Did you get my message?" He ask nervously. 

"Yeah." _Okay, so he just ignored it_

"I'm really really sorry. About what I said. I didn't mean it, Even."

"But you did, Isak."

"I didnt. I--Im sorry, Even"

"You always mention how I need to study and focus. That's your passive aggressive way of telling me to get my shit together. So you did mean it, you just wouldn't have said that to me if you weren't stressed"

"No I--okay, maybe sometimes I do think about our future together and I do worry. But it came off really mean last night and I didn't want that."

"What are you worrying about?"

"I don't know, that I might be the only one supporting us. I want you do what you love but it's not guarantee you'll sustain yourself from art, Even."

"Well, it's a good thing my happiness is my priority then."

"Even" He sighs walking over to him to sit on his lap but Even scoots back so he sits on the edge of the bed instead. 

"I'm sorry. I was just really exhausted last night and you not letting me study set me off."

"Do you think I'm a low life? Tell me the truth."

"Of course not, but I do think you underestimate yourself and don't do as well as you could."

"Thats because school isn't important to me. I'm only here because I had to go. I apply myself in things that matter to me and just because you care so much about school so much doesn't mean I have to"

"I know" He murmurs, bringing his knees up to his chest. 

"And it really hurt me to hear you say that last night. To think I wouldn't be helpful in supporting our future together."

"I know, Even. I know. I'm sorry" He apologizes again, holding back his tears. "It was stupid. That's not true, I don't even know why I said it. I know we'll support each other no matter what. I wholeheartedly know that but insecurities were getting in my head and that came out but it's not what I think."

Even just sits back in his chair and nods, "Okay."

"Do you forgive me?" Isak hesitantly ask.

Even shrugs with a smirk on his lips, "You're on trial."

Isak nods with a smile, "Okay"

"So...you think about our future together?" Even ask. 

"Of course."

"What do you think about it?"

"I don't know, I guess I wonder if marriage will be thing for us or where we'll be in a year, or 5 or 10. Sometimes I just pray this last because i want everything with you." As Isak is talking, Even walks over to him and lies him down on his back as he climbs on top of him as Isak keeps talking, "I wonder if we have kids, how that'll happen. Sometimes I think about a surrogate because I want a kid that looks like you but then I think about all the kids that need to be adopted. And I know this is crazy, Even. I'm completely aware we haven't been together that long and--"

"I think about those things all the time too."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I spoke to Fran about it. I'm trying to be patient but I think about proposing to you all the time."

"Even" He pouts softly. "That's so sweet" He says caressing his cheek. "So like how long are you going to wait?"

Even chuckles and wraps his arm around Isaks tiny waist pulling him closer, "Why? You want me to propose right now?"

"I mean I wouldn't be opposed if it happened in a year or so" He shrugs

"So like you want all that? The wedding and family and kids and stuff?" 

Isak nods, "I would want a small wedding though, very intimiate and nontraditional. Don't want the white outfit or necessarily a walk down the aisle. Think we should do it our way since we're not straight."

"I'm not opposed to that" Even agrees as he stares down at Isak and his fingers draw and linger on his back through his shirt.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Isak ask confused. Even shakes his head and just turns to lie on his back and look up at the ceiling and it just hits him, as it usually does in waves. That he wants this with Isak for the rest of his life. He's only 21 but he's so deeply in love that he wonders if it's possible to not be with Isak. And it's overwhelming to realize how deeply you're loved and in love and this wasn't what you wanted or planned but it works so perfectly and seamlessly that it feels as if this is the way it's always been meant to happen for him. 

.

Jonas is on his way back to his room with his girlfriend. He has to pick up his textbook before he heads to his next class. As Jonas is about to open the door, he starts hearing noises. Specifically, his best friend moaning 

"holy shit, they're having sex" She chuckles. "Its midday?" She questions.

"I need my book" He groans. 

"Doesn't he know your schedule?"

"Yeah. I usually don't come back around this time, I just forgot it this morning."

They hear Isak scream Even's name and both look shocked, "Okay, I just have to do it, right?" He gives a hard knock, "Its Jonas, I need to grab something quickly"

He hears shuffling through the door and soon Even says, "Come in"

Jonas opens the door and it wreaks of sex but he just puts his hand up to block out Isaks side of the room and rushes to find his book. Isak awkwardly makes eye contact with Jonas girlfriend standing in their entryway. He gives a shy wave and she recpriocates an awkward one. Soon, Jonas is leaving them but not before saying, "We can hear you in the hall, Isak."

When the door is closed, Isak groans and kicks his legs in the air, "We have bad luck"

Even chuckles and kisses his cheek, "At least he made it quick." He says, "Now hop back on."

Isak drops the blanket and climbs on top of Even and slides back down on his dick that is still thick and throbbing despite the interruption.

Isak places his hands on either side of Evens shoulders and starts rhythmically moving up and down, arching his back in the process. 

Isak looks down at Even, letting out small mewls.

Evens hands caresses Isaks soft thighs, around to his plump ass, up his arched back and up to his shoulders and down his chest, to wrap around his dick.

"Have I told you you have the most perfect body I've ever seen?"

Isak chuckles and nods, "Yes. Have I told you it's not true?"

"And have I told you you're a liar?"

Isak smirks and shakes his head and his brows immediately furrow together as Evens dick hits his spot, "oh god" He cries out. Isak stays in that position he found that just feels just right as he whines and whimpers, "I'm close, Even"

And with that warning, Even places his feet flat on the bed, holding Isak with one arm as he starts erratically thrusting up into him, chasing both their orgasms.

Isak is moaning loud and clenching on the pillows behind Evens head as the latter fucks him deep. Isaks voice always get higher, seconds before he finishes and as if on cue, he's coming all over Evens chest. 

Even really likes finishing inside of Isak especially when they don't wear a condom but Isak already warned Even that wasn't happening today because he just washed his bedding and didn't feel like washing them again. 

But Isak knows the other way Even likes to finish so he lifts himself slowly off of Even, his dick sliding out of him and he crawls down the bed and takes Even into his mouth and allows Even to fuck up into it.

Isak looks up to him with a smirk and Even just groans. When his own orgasm is racing through him, he pulls Isak off and holds him by his jaw as he comes onto his lips and his glasses, his head falling back into the bed. 

When Even finishes, Isak throws his glasses aside and takes him back in his mouth, cleaning him up before pulling off with a pop of his lips. Even looks up to him with low eyes and a soft smile. He grabs his shirt and wipes down Isaks mouth and grabs his glasses to do the same, before sliding them back on his face. 

"Are you okay?" Isak ask kissing his lips. 

Even nods, still catching his breath, "I'm sorry for like coming on your face without asking. You just looked so fucking good sucking me off"

"Its okay, I kind of like when you get controlling" He admits. 

Even raises his brows, the news coming as surprise to him, "Really?"

Isak chuckles and nods.

"What kind of control?"

Isak shrugs, "Anything you want"

"Don't give me that much liberty" He jokes. "Seriously, what kind of control?"

"Anything, Even. I'm open to everything" and so they talk about things they might be into trying in the future and Isak really is as open as he mentioned previously and admits he loves their size difference as much as Even does and would like a little dominance in bed and Even has to change the topic of conversation before he starts getting hard again. 

.

Even plans their next date, autumn is in full blossom with winter rapidly approaching and they decide to make a day of it. Isak had mentioned briefly wanting to go to a pumpkin patch and have a day of autumn activities, have some apple cider, really go all out and so Even decides that's what they're going to do. 

They take a taxi since the patch is a little outside of Oslo. When they arrive, Isak is giddy and excited, everything is really rustic and seasonal and he loves it. Even buys a hot chocolate and Isak gets his cider as they walk through the patch, collecting apples first since they'll be easier to carry with drinks in their hand. 

"I think I'll make us pie when we get back."

"I like that idea"

"Can you give me that one?" Isak ask pointing to a crisp apple out of reach. Even reaches up, grabbing the apple off the tree and putting it in Isaks bag.

When they finish collecting their apples, they sit on the benches in between the pumpkin and apple patches as they finish their drinks. Isak is sat with his small legs thrown over his boyfriend's lap. 

"Do you have any idea?" Isak ask.

Even shakes his head, "Not yet, I'll have to think about it some more."

"When you first told me you liked me, did you think we'd even make it to a year?"

"I don't know, I didn't think about it but I'm just happy I haven't screwed this up and that you still want to be with me."

"Shut up" Isak rolls his eyes with a smile.

"I'm serious. Sometimes I just look at you and you're so perfect, you have no idea. Like everything about you and it scares me that you are, that maybe you'll want someone who is the same."

"You don't think I worry too? I think it's normal. We know how great each other is and it's scary that someone else might realize that and try to pursue one of us but it's okay, we're not going anywhere, right? Me and you?"

Even smiles and nods leaning over to kiss his lips, "What about you? Do you know how you want to celebrate our one year?"

Isak shrugs, sipping the last of his drink and throwing it in the trash, "I just want to be with you." He says standing up and offering his hand as they head through the pumpkin patch.

They take their sweet time because Isak wants to find the perfect circular one. When he finds it, he squeals, running to it and gives Even his bag of apples, as he leans down to pick it up but the pumpkin might as well weigh as much as he. He looks up to Even helplessly, "need you to do it." He pouts 

Even gives the apples back to Isak and bends down to pick up the pumpkin and Isak can't help himself and slaps his boyfriend's butt. Even turns back to look at Isak with a glare and the boy is giggling into his hand and runs off. Even chases after him, as they practically play hopscotch with the scattered pumpkins. It doesn't take long with Evens long legs and Isaks short ones, that Even catches him soon enough and picks him up with one arm, holding him like a clutch.

Isak is laughing hysterically in his arms, "Let me down."

Even throws Isak over his shoulder instead as he continues walking back to their pumpkin. 

"Even" Isak giggles. "Put me down."

"No can do, this is your timeout."

"Even!!!!" He protests. As he's doing nothing but watching Evens back, he uses his leverage and starts tugging down Evens pants despite the belt doing a good job of holding them up.

"Isak!!!" Even screams and puts Isak down, thankful no one else is around and pulls his pants up, tightening his belt. Isak gazes up at him with an innocent look and Even nudges to the pumpkin, "You can carry it yourself." He says and starts walking off. 

Isak groans and grabs onto Evens hand, pulling him back, "I can't do it, I need you to help me."

"That didn't sound like an apology to me."

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, okay? I need you to carry my pumpkin." 

"Fine, give me a kiss first."

Isak leans up and gives Even a kiss. Even hands come down to Isaks hips as the two make out and then suddenly, Even is swatting Isak in the dick as he runs off with a laugh and picks up the heavy pumpkin and holds it onto his shoulder. Isak chases after him, ready to retaliate, "Im holding your perfect pumpkin, you cant hit or I'll drop it." He smirks. 

Isak glares at him, "Im going to get you back"

"Not as long as I'm holding your pumpkin." He chuckles. 

"When they get back that evening, they carve the pumpkin as Isak has his warm apple pie baking in the oven and they watch a scary movie, curled on the couch with their slices of pie.

The holidays fly by. Halloween, Christmas, New Years and their anniversary flash before their eyes. The two actually stayed at Evens for the holidays and made their own Christmas feast, that couldn't compare to their parents' cooking but it was enough for them. And their anniversary was spent out at dinner, ice skating and a very eventful and debilitating night back at a hotel. 

.

Isak was having a hard time accepting that Even was graduating in a month. He was so proud of him that he's finishing and doing well but also didn't want to spend the next two years of university without him by his side. Even kept telling Isak to not worry, he would still always be here constantly but the younger boy didn't believe him.

They're currently on Isaks bed. Even sat back against the wall with his legs stretched out and Isak sat on his lap with his legs wrapped around his waist and Isak kept whining and complaining. 

"But what am I supposed to do with my time? Who's going to remind to take a break when I'm really stressed?" He pouts. 

"Baby" Even sighs empathetically, squeezing his upper thighs, "I'm going to be here a lot and when Im not here, we'll be on the phone and facetiming all the time. I promise you."

Isak pouts and shrugs as he plays with the strings of Evens sweater.

"Isak, I'm still here. I'll keep you sane." Jonas says from across the room.

"Its not the same." He complains. 

Even lifts his hands to Isaks face, "I love you"

"I love you too" He pouts.

"We have nothing to worry about." Isak just rest his head on Even's shoulder and wraps his boyfriend's arms around him, "I don't want you to go." He cries. 

.

Finals time is in full spring and understandably Isak just wanted to spend time with his boyfriend but Even had to tell him they needed some time, Even wasn't going to be the reason Isak didn't get his usual 4 in every class. 

When finals were over though, the two clung to each other like koalas, refusing to separate. Though, they were spending the whole summer together, one would think one was off to war. 

When's Evens graduation day is upon them, Isak is doing up Evens tie, sprucing him up. 

"You look so handsome." Isak smiles up at him. Even smiles and lifts Isak up in his arms and the boy let's out a squeal. Even holds Isak up by his bum since he might as well be light as a feather as he kisses his lips. Even walks them over to his desk and sits Isak down on top of it and deepens the kiss. Isak locks his legs around Even as he leans back, keeping their lips and tongues locked. 

"Jesus Christ, do you guys ever get enough?" Fran groans after she kicked Evens bedroom door open. Even pulls back and wipes his wet lips, looking back at his sister, "Nice dress. Almost hides the fact that Satan is living in you."

"Shut up. Mom says hurry up." She says and leaves the two. Even turns back to Isak, pulling him off the desk, "Ready?"

Isak fixes himself up and nods. Even grabs his cap and gown and they head downstairs. 

"What took you so long?" Evens mom ask.

"They were being inappropriate" Fran spits. 

"Shut up." He glares and then turns to his mom, "We weren't doing that."

"Get yourself together. Fran, don't bother Even on his big day."

"He's graduating with 1's and 2's. What a big celebration." 

Even is about to relaliate but Isak just takes his hand, squeezing it tight and kisses it and that's all it takes for Even to calm down.

"Thank God for you Isak." Sigrid chuckles as she noticed the action. "Now let's go." She says as they all head out. 

.

Even crossing the stage feels like one of his biggest accomplishments. He's never been a traditional education kind of guy but he made it, he finished and he has earned his degree. He looks out to the crowd, seeing his boyfriend, his mother and even his sister rooting for him and he feels grateful he's been so blessed even when he hasn't been the most deserving. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm in love with this verse and will probably continue to write more. ideas are always welcome.


End file.
